Aprendiendo a ser padres
by Producciones.Gansita.Oruguita
Summary: No es nada fácil cuando tú mundo esta de cabeza, tus amigos mueren, te dejan en custodia una pequeñita y tienes que estar viviendo con el idiota, tarado y sexi de tu peor enemigo. REPUBLICADO


Orugita: Esperamos que esté shot les sea de su agrado.

**_Gansita: Chicas les dejamos este pedazo de imaginacion, muchas gracias por leernos y ya saben un review es como un abrazo y reconocimiento de nuestro trabajo._**

Sumary: No es nada fácil cuando tú mundo esta de cabeza, tus amigos mueren, te dejan en custodia una pequeñita y tienes que estar viviendo con el idiota, tarado y sexi de tu peor enemigo.

Disclaimers: _Ningún personaje de la fabulosa Meyer nos pertenece , pero todo lo que haya en este fic es de nuestra autoria. Prohibida su copia parcial o completa. Este fic tiene valor importante para esta nosotros._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>_prendiendo a ser padres.

**C**uando ya no somos capaces de cambiar una situación, nos encontramos ante el desafío de cambiarnos a nosotros mismos.

_**V**_íctor _**F**_rank

_**C**_anción recomendada: _**N**_othing last forever – _**M**_aroon 5

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**C**_apitulo _**1**_

_**D**_espertar un día más... ¿eso era bueno? talvez... pero no era bueno despertar escuchando la fuerte lluvia de afuera del edificio de California, me di media vuelta cayendo de espalda en el desastre de habitación. Con un fuerte dolor iniciando por mi espalda me levanté para encontrar pegado en mi mano un plástico lleno de una sustancia viscosa. Me levanté como resorte cuando creí saber que era y yo de tonta no lo soltaba y a puros saltos empecé a gritar asqueada.

—¡O por Dios... O por Dios...! ¿Qué es eso...? ¿Qué es eso? —Decía como casete rayado una y otra vez y cuando vi era que mi compañero de cuarto se levantaba con una resaca bien buena de la fiesta de ayer, mientras entraba a mi habitación como Juana por su casa.

—Eso mi querida compañera es un condón con mi esperma... —Comentó con una sonrisa torcida y lo solté de mis manos totalmente asqueada. ¿Cómo mierdas había acabado un condón de ese idiota en mi habitación? La verdad no lo sé pero estaba asqueada.

—Edward eres un asqueroso un día te vas a caer de pedazo en pedazo por todas las enfermedades que las tipas te contagiaran ¡me das asco!—Le dije tratando de quitarme la asquerosa viscosidad de la mano. ¿Cómo es posible que la vida me odiara tanto para tenerlo de compañero de cuarto durante dos años más no lo creo aguantar?

—Mira Isabella estoy más sano que un vampiro ¿Quieres comprobarlo? Dame una hora o menos y se te olvidara que me odias—Propuso guiñándome un ojo.

Increíblemente no puedo creer que estaba enamorada de esta cosa.

—¡Veté al diablo! —Expresé alterada, dirigiéndome al baño para cambiarme y salir a correr.

Cada día era lo mismo con Edward fiestas y mujeres pero los fines de semana eran peor, porque simplemente él no respetaba siempre lo escuchaba cogiendo con la primera que se le pusiera enfrente; sí, es un perro de primera. Entré a la regadera y me encontré con Emmett muerto.

Esperen dije ¿muerto...?

—¡EMMETT! ¡NO EMMETT NO MUERAS! NO… NO… ¡NO DEJES A ROSALIE ASÍ NOOOOOOO! —Grité asustada, mientras tragaba en seco y miraba lo que en mi mente trataba de desmentir a toda costa; no podía ser.

—Isabella ¿Qué pasa? Puedes callarte me duele la cabeza—Me dijo Edward entrando al baño tapándose con una sola almohada que dejaba su pecho y más al descubierto.

—Edward, idiota no me calles creo que Emmett acaba de estirar la pata... dejó viuda a Rose con su bebé de 11 meses—Sin poder evitarlo empecé a sollozar viendo a Emmett desnudo tapándose con su mano su virilidad en la regadera, y Edward pasó a la par mía y traté de no verle la retaguardia.

Esto era muy malo que hará la pobre de Rose cuando se enteré de tan terrible noticia, ¿Cómo hará para criar a la bebé sin su ayuda? O esto era muy malo.

—No seas llorona Isabella este mono araña esta más vivo que mi pobre miembro, mataste mi momento de acción con esta tipa Janeth o Jane...como se llame—Contestó de forma tan obvia que le creí y vi como abría la regadera y mojaba a Emmett para que se despertará de golpe y gritara _"ya voy mami"_ y Edward empezó a reír—Ves Isabella esta más vivo que mi... —Le interrumpí enojada apuntándolo con mi dedito.

—¡Cállate...! sal de aquí y tú también Emmett, Rosalie te castrará si se da cuenta que parrandeaste con Edward Cullen, ya sabes la mala fama que tiene este tipejo... por tú mala suerte es tú hermano, no lo creo y tan viejo que estás Emmett 28 años y no superas los años de juventud, debería darte vergüenza—Edward me remedó y salió del baño junto con Emmett ambos sin ropa...

¡Dios! ¿Hace calor?

Me duché un poco más tranquila, pero como siempre no medí el tiempo como se era necesario y cuando vi la hora eran las diez de la mañana y en menos de veinte minutos entraba a mi primera clase de semiología pediátrica, salí a trompicones del baño topándome en el camino al idiota de Edward y me guiñó un ojo haciendo acompañado de un gesto obsceno con su mano y me estremecí asqueada entrando a mi habitación.

Minutos más tarde salí rumbo a mi primera clase, iba demasiado apresurada cuando el móvil me sacó de mis cavilaciones, saqué el móvil viendo quien era el que llamaba tan temprano...

—Bueno—Contesté el móvil siguiendo mi camino.

—Bella se que Emmett esta allí. Pásamelo en este maldito momento, lo voy a asesinar a él y luego al idiota de su hermano y tú amigo—Habló Rose sumamente enojada.

—No es mi amigo ese grosero y si Rose estaba en el apartamento pero yo ya tenía que entrar a clases…—Le expliqué con brevedad.

—En este maldito momento voy para allá ¿Podrías cuidar a Nessie mientras lo mató? —Me preguntó cuando escuchaba del otro lado el llanto de la nena.

—Pero Rose tengo clases—Balbuceé apurada.

—Bells, por favor solo una hora mientras esos idiotas me escuchan…—Pidió con voz apesadumbrada, aunque sabía que estaba lejos de estarlo.

—Esta bien solo por que los maltrates seré feliz, te espero afuera de tu casa—Contesté regresándome de nuevo de donde venía.

—Llega en 15 minutos—Me cortó la llamada y le mandé un mensaje a un compañero para avisar que estaba enferma no me gustaba faltar a clases pero por esperar a saber como Rose los regañó me sacrificaría.

Tomé un taxi que me llevaría en los 15 minutos que Rose me dijo a su casa, el vecindario era ameno y los vecinos agradables aunque siempre me hacían caras al ver en las fachas que siempre andaba, ya era normal para mi utilizar una camisa, suéter, jeans entubados y descaderados, converse y mi cabello lo dejaba a como se acomodara.

Le pagué al taxista bajando con cuidado del carro y corriendo a toda velocidad a la entrada de la casa, en menos de un minuto se cumpliría el tiempo que Rose me dio para llegar, no quería llegar un minuto tarde, Rose es muy estricta cuando de puntualidad se trata, toqué el timbre una vez y la puerta se abrió de golpe y pegué un brinco retrocediendo dos pasos.

—¡Al fin llegas! Creí que me ibas a traicionar—Contestó frenética y la miré con ojos grandes y trataba de sonreír sincera mientras entraba a la casa que era demasiado hermosa, Rose tiene muy buenos gustos al decorar, aunque creo que tuvo ayuda de Alice.

—Como crees Rose, todavía quiero vivir un día más... —Reí nerviosa y Rose me dio una mirada irritada y mejor no hablé más siguiéndola hasta la sala de estar en donde estaba la cuna de Nessie, la pequeña estaba con su chupeta y veía el móvil mover los animalitos salvajes, mientras se escuchaba una hermosa melodía de cuna.

—Ya esta bañada, pañal limpio, ya tomó su lechita y creo que esta por dormir una siesta, si se despertara solo tienes que alzarla y arrullarla, pero eso cualquiera lo puede hacer... así que eso sería yo me iré a vengar de Emmett—Bueno no todos son buenos con los bebés, Rose se olvido que soy torpe, incomoda y ¿Si se me cae la bebé? Dios ni pensar eso, que miedo...

—Claro... suerte con Emmett y señor pendejo ¡Golpéalos en las bolas por mi! —Le animé y rió saliendo de la casa apresurada y me quedé esperando mi "Feliz cumpleaños" Suspiré apoyando mi mano en el filo de la cuna de la pequeña Nessie—¿Tú si me dirás feliz cumpleaños pequeñita? —Comenté en un trazo de voz.

La nena se me quedaba viendo y me movía las manitas para que la cargara, Dios en mi vida había agarrado o estado con un bebé, Edward es un niño comportándose, así es lo más cercas que e estado de uno.

—¿Me quieres dar mi abrazo de cumpleaños? —La tomé con cuidado y demasiado miedo, cuidando su cabecita —¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! —Me dije a mi misma.

Me senté en el sillón y la pequeña se estaba quedando dormidita mientras con un bracito jugaba con mi cabello.

Dios tenía tanto sueño que me fui quedando dormida poco a poco…

oOo

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado pero me había quedado dormida con la pequeña Nessie en mis brazos y podía sentir donde la fragancia a bebé se había impregnado en mi ropa y me encantaba ese aroma, el móvil empezó a vibrar en mi jeans y a como pude me enderecé con cuidado y recosté a Nessie en el sofá de forma horizontal, su manita cubrió sus ojos y soltó la chupeta que cayó a un costado.

La removí y me levanté como resorte a responder el llamado.

—¿Aló? —Dije estregando mis ojos mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo, la frenética voz de mi loca amiga se escuchó y abrí los ojos asustada cuando la escuché sollozar —¿Alice pasó algo? —Inquirí preocupada.

—¿Cómo que qué pasó Bella? ¿Has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir? —Habló totalmente estresada y me aclaré la garganta.

—No…no escuché ¿Qué dijiste? —Le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Rose y Emmett acaban de fallecer, un ataque terrorista o no sé en el subterráneo, pero el tren explotó y quedó hecho trizas... no hay rastros de ningún sobreviviente, creen que todos los cuerpos se calcinaron hasta quedar hechos cenizas—Me quedé absorta y no podía creer lo que me decía ¿Debía estar bromeando? Miré hacia la sala a la pequeña Nessie dormir, y entré en una batalla de negación en mi interior.

—¿Bella dónde estás? Bella contéstame—Escuchaba a medias lo que Alice trataba de decirme sin más colgué y dejé caer el celular.

Agarré a la pequeña Nessie y la puse en su cuna me senté en el piso y me puse a llorar no podían ser ellos, no, simplemente no, Rose quien me apoyó cuando mis padres murieron, sabía lo que era estar sola crecer sin papás ¿Qué sería de la pobre de Nessie? Debía de haber un error.

Escuché como tocaban el timbre y tomé el radio de bebés por si Nessie necesitaba algo, me levanté a trompicones y limpiando las lágrimas bajé las escaleras y pase por todas las fotos que había colgadas. Emmett y Rose en su boda con nosotros claro la cara de idiota de Edward siempre haciendo gestos, una de Rose embarazada, Emmett besando su pancita, Nessie y ellos recién nacida.

Dios las lágrimas caían por montones…

Abrí la puerta y me asustó ver a un Edward triste y llorando. Lo abracé, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Edward, dime que no es cierto—Me abrazo fuertemente al parecer esa era la respuesta; Un rotundo sí.

Su silencio fue mi respuesta, la simple necesidad de hablar e insultarnos ahora no era necesaria, no teníamos cerebro ni para pensar claramente solo llorar como dos pequeños niños con una rodilla lastimada al caer, y vaya que golpe nos hemos dado, más fuerte que caer y tocar la realidad ahora estaba más lejano que ver las nubes de cerca. Sus lágrimas humedecieron mi suéter y las mías también hicieron de las suyas en su camisa azul gastada, ambos temblábamos como si tuviéramos frío, como si hubiéramos pasado horas bajo la lluvia, sin movernos.

Los minutos pasaron y de repente escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta, claramente no era Edward que seguía sollozando, sino que alguien vestido de traje entero nos miraba con molicie en la entrada de la casa. Edward y yo nos separamos para ver al señor que tenía problemas de calvicie, su frente era más ancha que una calle de Nueva York.

—Muy buenos días jóvenes, al parecer ya recibieron tan desdichada noticia, pero soy el abogado familiar de Rose y Emmett y su amiga hiperactiva me informó que ustedes podrían estar aquí ¿Les importa si entro? —Asentimos estupefactos y caminamos hacia la sala para caer con pesadez en los sofás ¿Qué teníamos que ver nosotros en esto?

—¿Por qué acudió a nosotros? —Preguntó Edward de mala gana.

—No sé si sus amigos les informaron sobre esto, pero ellos antes de fallecer, hicieron un testamento, diciendo a quienes les dejaban sus pertenencias, casa, carro, dinero, póliza y a la custodia de la niña... —Explicó con brevedad con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo lamento señor, no creo entender muy bien lo que nos esta tratando de decir ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto? —Estaba muy confundida, ¿De qué carajo habla este calvo?

—Estoy diciendo que Emmett y Rosalie Hale dejaron la custodia de la niña en sus manos y sus pertenencias a ustedes dos... bueno más específico la custodia de la niña la dejaron compartida...

—¡¿QUÉ? —Gritamos a coro Edward y yo absortos.

Edward se levanto y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala.

—Están locos no es mi hermano y yo no entiendo esto. Es muy rápido, una niña no es por lo que me he cuidado durante todos estos malditos años siempre uso condón y ahora resulta que tengo una hija—Se agarró el cabello como siempre que se enojaba—Isabella, no dices nada. ¡Habla carajo! Tú serás una dejada sin novio ni nadie que te pelé pero yo tengo una vida y no pienso encerrarme en una casa a jugar a la casita ni tu ni yo nos cuidamos nosotros mismos, no pienso hacerlo menos…

—Que lo haga ella sola si quiere—Dijo apuntándome, yo simplemente no sabia que decir no encontraba mi voz.

—Sr. Cullen lamento informarle que tiene que ser los dos, la casa esta pagada por lo tanto podrán vivir aquí necesito una resolución jóvenes.

—Mis papás ¿Por qué no les dejo la niña a sus abuelos? ¿Por qué nos joden la vida a nosotros? Bueno Bella ya la tenia jodida pero yo no—Se volvió a sentar a un lado mío y se quedó callado.

En todo su largo y egoísta discurso no hablé porque no sabía que decir, pero cuando vi que ya la conversación me incluía a mi como una lombriz sin vida me puse de pie y lo bofeteé con fuerza y mi mano hasta pico, Edward me miró enojada y las aletas de mi nariz se dilataban con ira y con muchas ganas de llorar como desesperada.

—Tú...tú... —Decía como casete rayado apuntándolo.

—Eres una asquerosa basura, como se te ocurre decir que ése hombre que acaba de morir no es tu hermano, el fue él que te aconsejó cuando el maldito condón se te rompía en pleno coito maldito puerco y tras de eso me tratas mal ¿Qué te sucede pendejo? ¿Tienes miedo de una responsabilidad? O esperen creo que no conoces esa palabra señor pendejo...Y si tengo a alguien que me pelé y no es Jacob idiota, hay alguien más que me trata como una mujer, él si es un hombre no como tu que eres un parasito y solo le haces peso a la sociedad y te digo si tengo vida y es mucho más esplendida que la tuya que se coge a cualquier esperpento que se cruce en la calle como la profesora de estadística te la cogiste para que te pasara el semestre...

Edward se puso de pie frenético y me tomó la mano con fuerza, su mejilla sonrojada por el golpe que le di y traté de soltarme de su agarré y me ciño a su cuerpo.

—¡Hey suéltame! —Grité y si no se aleja lo golpeó en las partes intimas.

—Cállate Isabella, claro que conozco la responsabilidad si no ya tuviera una cría de niños a mi alrededor y no me retes si me da la gana puedo aceptar la custodia... —Escupí su cara y me soltó de golpe.

—Estúpida mi cara...

—Ok jóvenes decídanse que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—Habló el señor que no decía ni pío y mi sangre hirvió ¿En dónde quedó el sentimiento de dolor por la perdida de nuestros amigos? No lo sé pero me tengo rabia.

—Acepto…—Contestamos a coro los dos y nos miramos asustados, me cubrí la boca y me lancé al sofá y por un momento deseé que me consumiera y desaparecer de aquí.

—De acuerdo esta listo, fue muy agradable hablar con ustedes... permiso... —Se fue y nos dejó al mujeriego y a mi solos en la sala y pude escuchar donde ya Nessie lloraba de que se había despertado y ceñí mis parpados al contorno de mis ojos, deseando que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Ten dejo esto el calvo, que tenemos que presentarnos el próximo lunes para firmar los papeles para hacernos cargo del monstruito y creo que vendrán a ver cada dos meses como esta ¿Qué es ése ruido? —Me preguntó entrando a la sala y dejando un papel en la mesa.

—La niña esta llorando y no es monstruito estúpido, no le digas así es una niña; tú hija—Comenté parándome y yendo hacia su cuarto.

—No es mi hija; entiéndelo—Habló yendo a la cocina, caminos totalmente opuestos.

Entré a la habitación de Nessie y era como si ella sintiera la muerte de sus papás, sabía el dolor que sentía. Emmett y Rose la amaban, era su vida siempre estuvieron planeando una familia grande. Las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo y no las detuve, las dejé caer como gotas de lluvia en invierno.

—Tranquila princesa aquí estamos y te vamos a cuidar aunque Edward sea un idiota te quiere, verás que saldremos juntos de esto—La agarré y bajé con ella, observando desde las escaleras que Edward estaba tomando una cerveza en la puerta.

Cuando sintió mi presencia se alejó para ir a sentarse al sofá con pesadez.

—Edward tenemos que hablar—Rompí la burbuja de silencio, acercándome con la niña en brazos y sentándome aun lado de él.

—No veo que tengamos que hablar Bella, eres la mujer tu cuídala... —Comentó esparciendo por todo mi rostro su aliento a cerveza y fruncí la nariz irritada—¿Quieres cerveza monstruito? —Inquirió y golpeé la botella para alejarla de la niña y le di un puñetazo en el brazo por insensible.

—Edward estoy hablando en serio, y los bebés no beben cerveza, acaso que tus padres te criaron con la botella de alcohol en la boca, podrías por primera vez ser serio, solo esta vez... te lo suplico—Lo miré seria, mi ceño fruncido y tratando de no hacer un puchero enfrente del señor pendejo—¡Por favor...!

—Bella si sigues así creeré que me estas rogando por sexo... —Rió y le pellizqué un pezón y gritó sosteniéndose el pecho—¡Au! Eres una insensible tonta... haber ¿Qué quieres? —Se recostó con el sofá y dejó la botella en la mesilla.

—Primero que todo, no solo yo cuidare de Nessie así que toma... —Se la pase y Edward la sostuvo al frente de él como si fuera basura—Edward abrázala es una bebé no basura... —Frunció la nariz y acercó a Nessie y la disque abrazó palmeando su espaldita.

—Ok, oficialmente me siento marica... ¿Qué más? —Preguntó y me la iba a devolver pero no lo dejé y el se la tuvo que dejar en el regazo.

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en como vamos a cuidar de Nessie tenemos que ver como nos vamos a dividir las responsabilidades de la casa, el tiempo en la escuela y... —solo veía como asentía pero me hizo enfurecer cuando Nessie estaba con su chupón metiéndolo en la botella de cerveza y a su boca—¡Anthony! ¡Carajo la niña!—Me levanté y le quité la botella y el chupón y Nessie comenzó a llorar y lo alejé lo más que pude del alcancé de este insensible.

Dejé la botella y el chupón en la mesa y me devolví a la sala nuevamente irritada por Edward, que no podía ser serio y un poco maduro.

—Bien monstruito eres como yo, cuando seas grande te meteré a trabajar de stripper y así me sacaras de pobre ya no tendré que trabajar—Estaba en la entrada de la sala viendo a Edward mover a Nessie como si estuviera bailando causándole unas carcajadas enormes—Bella mira Nessie se ríe—Me gritó.

—Nunca la había visto reírse tanto—Comenté entrando y sentándome en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Edward sentado y haciendo bailar a Nessie.

—Nessie baila para tu tía Bella, la mano arriba, cintura sola hehe ¡go Nessie! ¡go Nessie!

—Bien amor, ¡que linda princesa! —Comenté aplaudiendo mientras seguía riéndose.

Me quedé mirando como Edward jugaba con Nessie, era imposible que él fuera tan tierno con la nena después de quererla emborrachar el muy bruto, pero ahora que lo veo parece un padre, se ve diferente, ya no lo veo como un asqueroso indigente que se coge hasta el papelito que vuela en las avenidas de California. Sonreí mirándolo con añoranza y sin querer solté un suspiro que atrajo su atención hasta mi rostro y sonrió de forma torcida, poniéndose de pie con Nessie en brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo en la cara? —Preguntó acercándose a donde estaba y me puse de pie rodeando el sofá y carraspeé levemente mi garganta.

—Nada...nada que va a tener aparte de tener escrito en la frente "perdedor"—Bromeé y Edward rodó los ojos.

—Tienes esa cara... —Comentó haciéndole cosquillas a Nessie quien de nuevo se volvía a reír y me parecía increíble, con Rose o Emmett casi ni reía era como si su seriedad se le pegara a la niña.

—¿Qué cara? Pfff... estás alucinando ¿Tomaste mucho? —Hablé terminando de rodear el sofá y sentándome en el que era de un pieza.

—Tienes esa cara de cuando me ves que hago algo bien, tus ojos brillan y... te sonrojas... ¿Te gusto? —Inquirió con una sonrisa enorme y empecé a balbucear, no sabia que decirle.

—Pfff... claro que no, de donde sacas tal estupidez Cullen, en verdad baja al planeta tierra y si me disculpas creo que tenemos que ponernos en contacto con la familia de Rose y Emmett ¿Ya le avisaste a tus padres? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

—Te gusto no me cambies tema Swan... —Habló caminando detrás de mi y sentí el impulso de correr, me sentí invadida.

Sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra la pared.

—Te gusto Swan, por eso me tratas así. Tienes miedo de que algo llegué a pasar entre nosotros por eso te encelas cuando me acuesto con alguien—Se acercó más a mi y besó la comisura de mis labios y un bostezo nos separó, Nessie tenía sueño y se estaba quedando dormida—Yo este... Tengo que acostarla y arroparla, bueno intentaré tú háblales a tus papás por favor, ven amorcito vamos a dormirte—Quise abrazarla pero se volteó completamente abrazando a Edward.

—Monstruito ve con tía Bella…cuando hablé con tus abuelos, voy a hacerte cosquillas—Nessie lo vio atentamente como si le entendiera, me volteó a ver y se fue conmigo. Me abrazó fuerte del cuello y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—Gracias Edward eres muy lindo con ella—Dijo algo pero no alcancé a escucharlo…

Cambié a Nessie, ensuciándome de más con los talcos y la crema, arruinando como tres pañales de que los colocaba mal, pero al cuarto pañal lo logré, quedando totalmente llena de crema y talcos. La arropé con cuidado y se quedó en su cunita dormidita.

—¡Uff! —Ok, para ser mi primera vez no me fue tan mal cambiándola, ni arrullándola, creo que tengo el gen innato para ser mamá, pero esperen... ¿Cómo hago el biberón por si le da hambre que cosas tengo que darle a una bebé de 11 meses? Suspiré frustrada afuera de su habitación, eran las cuatro de la tarde, y todavía no había rastros de Alice o alguien que no sea Edward.

¿Qué rayos pasó con el beso que me dio en la comisura de mis labios? No entiendo, me trata mal pero ¿me besa? y yo que no puedo ser fuerte y pararme maciza enfrente de él y decirle que no lo haga, creo que el es como mi kriptonita, me debilita, el es mi debilidad y no puedo negarlo, Edward me gusta mucho, pero él no lo puede saber.

No quiero que me lastime, pero bueno ese beso fue lo único que recibí en mi cumpleaños número 21, porque Nessie es...no ella no es un regalo, y lo demás después de eso fue la mala noticia, ¿Quién tiene un cumpleaños tan amargo y lleno de tragedia y eventos extraños? Suspiré frotando con mis manos mi rostro.

Yo solo quería un regalo y un mini-pastelito, pero nadie se acordó de mi y ahora mucho menos, bajé las escaleras para toparme con Edward caminando en vaivén por la sala de estar, hablando por el teléfono inalámbrico. Supuse que estaría hablando con sus padres, bueno eso es bueno, por lo menos me hizo caso una vez y llamó para avisar a sus padres.

Fui a la cocina y me senté a la par de la refrigeradora abriendo la puerta para buscar algo de comer, algo dulce no me caería mal, pero que digo ni siquiera e desayunado, ¿Cómo no e caído patas para arriba con los ojos en blanco? Tomé entre mis dos manos un plato en el que había una rebanada de pastel y escuché a alguien aclarándose la garganta, pero no presté atención quería mi pastel y punto, y sin querer sollocé en silencio, mientras me metía cucharadas de pastel en mi boca y quedaba llena de lustre en mis labios.

—¿Por qué lloras Swan? —Me preguntó Edward sentándose en la barra de la cocina justo delante de mi—Ya les hablé a mis papás creo que lo mejor es esperar hasta el velorio de Emmett y Rosalie para darles las noticias de que eres mamá ¿no crees? —Siguió hablando como si nada, mientras yo seguía llenando mi boca de pastel, no quería hablar, pero después sentí ira.

—¿Qué por que lloro imbécil? ¡Porque mis mejores amigos murieron dejaron a su bebita en manos de un pendejo borracho que se acuesta con medio mundo y pensaba en emborrachar a su hija y en una tonta sin familia que no puede cuidarse ella sola y es mi cumpleaños y no merecí un feliz cumpleaños!—Prorrumpí enojada y sin dejar de comer pastel.

—Cierto es tu cumpleaños toma—Me dijo aventándome una cajita en mi dirección—Feliz cumpleaños Bella—Abrí la cajita y era una pulsera con el dije en forma de un corazón.

—Yo este…—No sabia que decir.

—Solo da las gracias Bella y punto ¿Crees que se me iba a olvidar? Estas loca, te odio pero nos conocemos desde niños te ayudo, aunque nunca antes nos hablamos—Se levantó y me ayudó a ponerla.

—¿Me das pastel? —Interpeló.

—Claro—Tomó el plato con el pastel y me lo embarró en la cara.

—No me veas así, que no es un cumpleaños sin la mordida al pastel—Se justificó y rodé los ojos.

—¿A sí? —Tomé el betún que quedaba en el plato y le embarré la cara. Caímos al suelo y nos quedamos tirados un buen rato sin movernos y en silencio.

—Yo las cuidare Bella. A ti también yo siento lo de tus papás pero aquí estoy yo…

Lo miré y pase un dedo por su mejilla llena de lustre y metí mi dedo a mi boca, saboreando el merengue dulce, suspiré y Edward me miró como si hubiera hecho algo indebido—Mira Edward agradezco tu cuidado en la niña y en mi, pero yo no necesito tu lastima, lo de mis padres ya paso y no quiero recordarlo, así que... gracias por hacerme reír en un día triste como hoy...—Comenté y Edward rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo... primero eso que hiciste con tu dedo fue extremadamente sensual y me encantaría que lo volvieras a hacer pero no lo harás y segundo no lo hago por lastima, lo hago porque quiero... deja de alejarme de tu vida Swan, acostúmbrate estaré muy cerca tuyo... —Habló mientras se apoyaba en su codo y dejaba su cabeza en su palma y me veía divertido.

—Tienes razón no lo volveré a hacer... y si me permites tengo que levantarme e ir a comprar unos cuantos libros sobre como cuidar bebés y que darles de comer y como hacer un biberón... ¿Crees qué puedes vigilar a Nessie mientras sin tratar de emborracharla ni hacer una fiesta en la casa como lo hacías en nuestro apartamento...

—Si mamá, ¿Si quieres vamos juntos...compartimos derechos con la nena y aparte aprovecho para molestarte, me gusta verte enojada... —Sonrió y me estremecí cuando lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y un jalón de electricidad o no sé pasó por mi cuerpo y creo que me mojé de la ¿emoción? Me sonrojé y asentí torpemente—Tenías un poco de lustre y no me resistí—Habló divertido.

—Claro señor pendejo vamos... pero no te olvides de Nessie, tenemos que llevarla…

—Yo voy por ella…

* * *

><p>Bueno muchachas...Que opinan de esto! ¿Podran con Nessie? ¿Hicieron lo correcto Rosalie y Emmet?<p>

No se pierdan el proccimos capitulo aqui en produccionesOrugita&Gansita


End file.
